conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Planetary Alliance For Freedom
The Planetary Alliance For Freedom (abbreviated to PAFF) is an international alliance that allies together democracies, nations that follow its laws of human rights and civil rights and democratic principles. It follows an ideal of social progress, economic development, and international security, whether it be military, economic or trade-based. PAFF is referred to by some as the New United Nations. PAFF has a strict policy concerning nations that wish to join or nations that request aid. PAFF is primarily a political bloc but also encourages military defense of its members and other nations that follow its Universal Declaration of Human Rights, increased trade between nations, and response to disasters. As in the United Nations, the job of providing a secretary general is rotated between members. Membership Criteria *In order to become members, nations MUST follow the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Nations who do not may become protectorates of PAFF. *Member nations are recommended to share technology with other member states. *In the case of an attack on a member state, all protectorates and member nations are expected to respond in some way, such as sending in supplies or personnel. Some nations are free from this clause. These nations are known as neutral nations. To become a neutral nation, a nation must be approved to become one by at least two thirds of PAFF. *Member nations are recommended to aid in global issues ranging in disaster relief, epidemic/pandemic control or prevention, control of nuclear proliferation, weapons of mass destruction proliferation, bio weapons, chemical weapons and genocide intervention and prevention, but are not required to. PAFF Universal Declaration of Human Rights In Order to Preserve the rights and dignity of all humanity, to advance our species forward, to ensure the security of humans and promote the basic rights of people, we establish this Declaration of Human Rights. Article One All humans and citizens of the Planet Earth shall have the involiable rights to life, liberty, equality, justice and pursuit of happiness. Article Two *All humans shall have the rights of freedom of religion, belief and ideology. Everyone has the right to freedom of thought, conscience and religion; this right includes freedom to change his religion or belief, and freedom, either alone or in community with others and in public or private, to manifest his religion or belief in teaching, practice, worship and observance. *All humans shall have the freedom of speech, the right to speak out and protest, the right to assemble peacefully, the freedom of the press and to communicate and the freedom to express themselves without restriction. Article Three *No human shall be punished, imprisoned or put to death without proper, fair, unbiased trial by jury and judge. No person shall be denied representation and or legal assistance. No person shall be found guilty without proper evidence and statements under oath or affirmation of the truth. *No punishment shall include torture or cruel and unusual punishment. *Everyone has the right to recognition everywhere as a person before the law. Article Four No person shall be denied their rights to privacy. No government or authority shall invade the privacy of anyone without legal just cause or reason, under oath or affirmation by a warrant signed by a judge or court. Article Five No person, entity or government shall violate the rights of children and youth. Children are hereby protected from abuse, violence, sexual crimes, labor, torture and assault. Article Six Slavery of any kind is banned. No person shall be enslaved or forced into service or duty or labor against his/her will or by force or by threat. Article Seven In nations in which a voting process is necessary for government elections, no person regardless of age, sex, gender, employment, race, nationality, ethnicity or religion shall be denied the right to vote. Article Eight *Discrimination, bias, hatred, hate crimes, genocide and other crimes against any type or specific person or groups of people is banned. No person or persons shall face persecution, harassment, imprisonment, death, genocide, or violence for any reason regarding their physical, mental, emotional, interior or exterior expressions or appearance, beliefs or otherwise. *All are equal before the law and are entitled without any discrimination to equal protection of the law. All are entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this Declaration and against any incitement to such discrimination. Article Nine No human being shall face danger or harm against them. It is the right of any and all humans to be secure from harm whether from other persons, entities or governments. The right of self defense from attack or violence or crimes against any person shall not be violated. Article Ten Everyone has the right to freedom of movement and residence within the borders of each state. Everyone has the right to leave any country, including their own, and to return to their country. Article Eleven Humans of full age, without any limitation due to race, nationality or religion, have the right to marry and to found a family. They are entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution. Marriage shall be entered into only with the free and full consent of the intending spouses. The family is the natural and fundamental group unit of society and is entitled to protection by society and the State. Article Twelve Everyone has the right to own property alone as well as in association with others. No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his property. Article Thirteen Everyone has the right to work, to free choice of employment, to just and favourable conditions of work and to protection against unemployment. Everyone, without any discrimination, has the right to equal pay for equal work. Everyone who works has the right to just and favourable remuneration ensuring for himself and his family an existence worthy of human dignity, and supplemented, if necessary, by other means of social protection. Everyone has the right to form and to join trade unions for the protection of his interests. Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay. Article Fourteen Everyone has the right to a standard of living adequate for the health and well-being of himself and of his family, including food, clothing, housing and medical care and necessary social services, and the right to security in the event of unemployment, sickness, disability, widowhood, old age or other lack of livelihood in circumstances beyond his control. Motherhood and childhood are entitled to special care and assistance. All children, whether born in or out of wedlock, shall enjoy the same social protection. Article Fifteen Everyone has the right to education. Education shall be free, at least in the elementary and fundamental stages. Elementary education shall be compulsory. Technical and professional education shall be made generally available and higher education shall be equally accessible to all on the basis of merit. Education shall be directed to the full development of the human personality and to the strengthening of respect for human rights and fundamental freedoms. It shall promote understanding, tolerance and friendship among all nations, racial or religious groups. Parents have a prior right to choose the kind of education that shall be given to their children. Article Sixteen Everyone has the right freely to participate in the cultural life of the community, to enjoy the arts and to share in scientific advancement and its benefits. Everyone has the right to the protection of the moral and material interests resulting from any scientific, literary or artistic production of which he is the author. Article Seventeen Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible. In the exercise of his rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. Article Eighteen Everyone has the right to refuse to kill another person in times of war and peace, and to continue enjoying their life without any forced military service or conscription interfering with that life. The allowance of alternatives (such as care for veterans or wounded soldiers) to military service instead of military service is legal as that does not force someone to risk their life. Article Nineteen Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any State, group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Global Liberation Force The Global Liberation Force is a PAFF Coalition of nations who respond to international incidents and disasters including wars, genocide, civil wars, peacekeeping missions, disaster relief and aid, anti and counter terrorism operations and nuclear and weapons of mass destruction defense or intervention. The GLF's stated goal is to maintain peace in the world, defend the lives of human beings, prevent conflicts and de-escalate incidents. When necessary, the GLF is required to intervene in crisis such as genocide or full blown wars that threaten either members of PAFF and the GLF or threaten to create global disaster. Disaster Response Agency PAFF formed the world's first international disaster relief agency, designed to mobilize and deploy in the event of a major disaster in an organized, coordinated manner. The GLF's DRA deployed a more organized response to the Union of Everett's Haiti earthquake crisis, Chile's earthquake and tsunami incident, New Zealand's earthquake and most recently, the East Asian Federation's earthquake and tsunami. The GLF DRA is divided into response departments and DRA divisions are located within different zones and theaters around the world. The PAFF GLF DRA works alongside the United Nations, Red Cross, Red Crescent and others. Departments of the Disaster Response Agency *Pandemic Response Force **Strategic International Stockpile **Nuclear Containment Forces **International Division of Medical Doctors/Centers For Disease Control **Biohazard Containment Forces *Search & Rescue **Urban Search & Rescue Operations Force **Sea & Flood Rescue Division **Mine Rescue Teams *Supply Deployment **International Hospital Vessels **Mobile Energy Agency **Hunger & Food Aid Agency **International Oil Stockpile Divisions *North Atlantic (Based in the Union of Everett) *South Atlantic (Based in UFSA) *Pacific (Based in the Union of Everett & Cascadia) *Indian (Based in India) *Europe (Based in Benelux) *Oceania (No Longer Active, formerly Australia, shifting to New Zealand) *Mediterranean & Middle East (Based in Israel) Member Nations List Official Member Nations Official member nations have full voting power, the requirements are that they meet the UDHR and the basic rules of the alliance. It is divided into Members, Founding Members (founders of the PAFF) and Neutral Members (members in which the mutual defense clause does not apply to the said nation). Protectorate Nations Protectorate nations are countries, states or other zones that are either protected by PAFF and the GLF or are nations that are being aided and developed to later join PAFF, once the nation has met PAFF membership criteria and the UDHR. Member states of the International Organization of Microstates are considered protected by PAFF. Protectorate members are authorized to aid in GLF operations. Observing Members Observers participate in meetings but do not have voting power and are not protected by PAFF. Controversies Some controversies have emerged about PAFF members. Cold War The existence of the Council of East Asian States which includes many nations in Asia has seemingly provoked a cold war between the two entities, although PAFF officials have denied the purpose of the alliance is to defend countries from the "menace" of the Grand Yarphese Republic and other authoritarian nations. This has been supported as PAFF officials note mutual defense it optional and the main idea of the alliance is to support freedom in the world and ally together free nations. Summit Transcripts Summits have occured every month since June 2010. First PAFF Summit, June 2010 *'Alaina Roberts (Republic of Cascadia)': "Welcome, free nations, to the first summit of this alliance. We have already responded to two disasters, the Chile earthquake and the Caucasus rebellion, and prevented looting and starvation, which proves the effectiveness of the Global Liberation Front. I would like to bring up the issue of some leaked intelligence that Yarphei may be planning to invade Russia by interfering with the crisis in Kalmykia through Belarus, and then keeping hold of any territory gained. The rebellion in Kalmykia may turn very violent soon, and I believe we should be very cautious." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Thanks for the welcome. I don't view the threat to Kalmykia as vitally important right now as compared to the current Yarphese attack against the Allied States of America. Yarphese vessels have sailed around our Hawaiian naval security zone and currently are attempting to blockade San Francisco and Northern California. Two of our aircraft carrier battle groups currently divide the Yarphese fleet from actually landing or blockading the Allied States coast. Additional craft have set up security perimeters in the Gulf of Mexico and Caribbean, to block Yarphese vessels from entering NATO and CARICOM waters. The Union of Everett asks the GLF and more specifically our NAU allies to aid the ASA in repelling the Yarphese' fascist and terrorism supporting attacks against our continent." *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': "Cascadia will not send military support but will send financial support and deliver supplies to blockaded areas. I believe we should have a GLF vote on that matter right now. We plan only to intervene if there are fascist attacks on our country." *'Lawrence Cannon (Canada)': "Canada will support the Union of Everett and the Allied States with supplies and money to fund counter-fascist and anti-blockade operations. I support military action against Yarphese and AFF actions, including blockades. Especially with the recent attack on Las Vegas, I feel it is justified to do so." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Everett does not either wish to enter direct combat with Yarphei, as to avoid a continued global war but is also willing to deploy supplies, vehicles, anti-terrorism/counter terrorism and financial support. Everett has already commensed disruptive behavior against Yarphese sea and aircraft by deploying fighters into airspace over battle zones, pointing beams of light and lasers into the sky to block enemy pilot's vision and sight, deploying communications scrambling signals and direct blocking of Yarphese fighters and naval vessels with our own fighters and naval vessels to prevent bombing attacks against ASA cities. Mobile SDI have been deployed to shoot down incoming bombs and missiles and aircraft are being equipped with anti-missile targeting lasers to shoot down missiles and rockets fired by Yarphese craft. We will not allow the Yarphese to murder American civilians with bombing attacks against civilian targets like the Las Vegas incident. This is murder. I call on the GLF to vote to respond with aid and disruptive behavior to force Yarhei into giving up its attack." *'Gordon Brown (United Kingdom)': "This is good news, Ms. President. The United Kingdom would be happy to aid Everett and the Allied States. We shall make a decision on if the GLF will respond soon." *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "Thank you all for your support. Our forces are making good progress on keeping the IFF at bay, however we don't know what the Yarphese have up their sleeves. We will accept any support, financial, and combatant. We understand how generous it is of you, even though we are not in the PAFF." *'Charles Milton (Franco-Germania)': "The Franco-German Commonwealth plans on responding to further Yarphese aggression with a show of force. We will deploy a flotilla to French Polynesia to ready ourselves if the need arises to attack Yarphese forces around California. We will supply troops to the Allied States so we can help quell the violence. An attack on the west is an attack on the Franco-German Commonwealth. The Allied States have our support in all regards." *'President Lise Groth (Denmark)': "Denmark is willing to support the Allied States in any way necessary". *'Dmitry Medvedev (Russia)': "Russia is being invaded by Yarphei and other nations. We must strike back and destroy their "buffer zone" immediately, in my belief. They are invading Russia and taking over their border. We need to react now." Emergency Summit, 9 August 2010 *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "Hello fellow leaders, and friends. I thank you all for attending this emergency summit I arranged. As most of you already know, the Allied States of America, and Belgio-Yarphei had a brief nuclear exchange in mid-July, right before the Yarphese surrender. I will keep it extremely short: This needs to be dealt with. Hundreds of thousands of people have lost their lives on both sides, and it has to stop. The Yarphese have been harassing the international community for too long now. My suggestion is to go into all out war against them, and not stop until their government has been reformed for the better. I wish to set up a poll for this matter. Please vote either yes, or now. Thank you." *'Kumiko Akimoto (Asian Free Trade Agreement)': "As an observer, I cannot participate in this vote, but I must stress alternative solutions to diplomatic combat outside of combat. Parts of the world are still recovering from the conflicts of earlier in the year, and I do not think damage and devastation should be spread further. I would propose an open dialogue with the involved parties as a step towards a solution. War is never the answer. We have lost countless lives already; Why should more lose their lives to senseless violence?" *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "I do see the sense in your argument, however, Belgio-Yarhei does not listen, nor do they show any type of want to enter negotiations. The only way to force Yarphei to stop with their war-crimes and harassment, is to use military force." *'Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Everett has grown tired of Yarphei's constant wars of aggression and we find it neccessary to stop it's criminal regime. Since its establishment, Yarphei has invaded nations, abused its own people, supported acts of terrorism, used illegal weapons of mass destruction, attempted genocide, aided and funded terrorist groups, invaded random nations, spread its criminal ideologies to free nations and continues to interfere in the west. The Organization of Independent States, which claims to be a peaceful organization has supported Yarphei in its acts of war and crimes and currently administers a massive area of land in the USSR, occupying Russian territory after invading it in an act of aggression. We find it neccessary to bring both Yarphei and the OIS to a halt by any means possible before they attempt to exterminate the west and rest of the world. We support Allied States actions." *'Oldrech Nemec (UKEED)': "I must agree with Kumiko Akimoto. We should focus on negotiation instead of war. However war could be necessary, but only as a last resort. I propose that PAFF enters negotiations with OIS as soon as possible." *'Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "We may be able to discuss with OIS but Yarphei is run by a maniac and he will not accept peaceful discussion. We must discuss with OIS the possibility of cutting off ties with Yarphei on the part of both organizations (PAFF & OIS) and force Yarphei into regime change. Tranh Chup-yar is a manipulator; he cannot be trusted, even with peace treaty agreements." *'Oldrech Nemec (UKEED)': "Yarphei would definetly be weakened if they were no longer a part of the OIS, but i do think it will be hard to convince the other members of the OIS to exclude Yarphei. *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "We must consider all options, however, the Allied States will not wait forever. Yarphei is in dire need of a reformation. *'Jack Rousseau (FGC)': "Secretly, the Franco-German Commonwealth has been playing a little game with Yarphei. The Southeast Asian nation has a reputation as an aggressive power, and saw many suspicious paterns in their actions lately. The Franco-German Commonwealth has laid out a framework with the intention of swiftly taking out the Yarphese threat. The GOSV orbital bomber and transport system is impervious to any known major Yarphese technoligical advantage. We have a military position right on their doorstep. I would like to suggest we transfer Franco-German Indochina to joint FGC-GLF hands so as to serve as a base of operations within Southeast Asia. I would also like to request assistance in securing our northern border with Belgium. Though we are well equipped to deal with the threat, any additional support would be greatly appreciated. As well, the FGC will assist the American powers with any campaigns they should enter, as a junior partner, as well as providing aerial support." *'Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "We have our own response plans should an incident occur, which undoubtedly, it will occur. We are willing to provide support to the FGC to secure Belgium and already have an aircraft carrier and battleship in the English Channel awaiting instructions." *'Fernando Gutiérrez-Stahl (Central America)': "As an emerging economy in America, Central America does not possess neither the technologic advantages nor the military tactics available in nations like Everett of Franco-Germania, but in consultation with the Ministries of Interior, Defense, Economy and Development and Foreign Relations of Central America, we are ready to support the cause of attacking Yarphei in behalf of global peace and stability. Negociations have proven to be unfruitful, specially after the takeover of Quepos, Costa Rica, so we support the motion of attacking Yarphei and Central America will do anything in its possibilities to support the cause." *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "Can the appropriate people please tally the votes, to go ahead or not? It would be very good if the A.S. has the backing of PAFF in its war with Yarphei, however, as I said before, attack, we will attack." Emergency Summit, April 17 2011 Discussion regarding Franco-German dissolution, surrender and dismantling of military and protectorate status. Resolutions needed to make up for the loss in military power. *'Secretary General of the PAFF': "We are called here today at this emergency meeting due to the dissolution of the Franco-German Commonwealth and its own dismantling and surrender of its military. We have lost a significant portion of our military strength due to this. Today we discuss reorganization of our forces, defense plans for the OFAS and negotiations with NATO regarding their loss of member power. We will allow to speak a representative from the newly formed OFAS first." *'Prime Minister Mark Rutte (The Netherlands)': "I am here today, speaking on behalf of the Kingdom of the Netherlands and the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. Our two nations have, in collaboration with the former Prime Minister and Monarch of Belgium, decided to form the Union of Benelux from the Benelux Economic Union. Thus, the region of Belgium is no longer of any concern - the military units there will be fully incorporated into that of Benelux." *'Prime Minister Ann Nilsson' (Baltic Union): "From the beginning we have worked closely with Franco-German Commonwealth. Both nations had grown up together and our goals and objectives for our beloved Europe were the same. We feel sadness at the loss of a friend and ally nation and we hope that the new times ahead will not bring Europe back to dangers that we had forgotten. We are prepared to take on new commitments and increase our military contribution to the alliance to keep in this difficult time values of freedom, equality and justice." *'Fernando Inho Fabre (UFSA)': "Seeing that this alliance has lost major military power, the Assembly of Nine decided in full vote to become a full time member. Regarding the territory known as French Guiana, we will help guard it, and ask that we build a base in the area. We are also obligated to join the GLF, and offer the PAFF our military." **'Prime Minister Ann Nilsson (Baltic Union)':"We are concerned that UFSA take advantage of the dissolution of FGC to extend its expansionist policies. We recall that French Guiana is an integral part of France and that it should remain the same way since France has not disappeared. All European countries have special (spacial) interests in the area and we ask the PAFF to disavow any attempt to appropriate by UFSA. The international community has turned a blind eye to your military action on Bolivia, but it does not mean that UFSA can take other territories that belong to a friendly country and a member of this Alliance." **'Fernando Inho Fabre (UFSA): '"We do not wish to take French Guiana from it's rightful owners. We only wish to protect it should the OFAS not be able to. We do not want French Guiana for ourselves, but we wish to help the OFAS form a strong union. The Baltic Union, the OFAS, and the UFSA are alike in the way that they all bonded together entire nations, and we wish to help out fellow unions. Regarding Bolivia, they're government was proven to support the Marxist Liberation Army that has been raging a guerilla war in our Amazon for years. We only wish to help this alliance." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "We propose reorganization of the GLF DRA by moving the European Division from the FGC to full control by the USSR. Now that the UFSA has joined PAFF, we wish to separate the North and South Atlantic divisions by moving the South Atlantic DRA to the UFSA. We also request a rapid expansion of military forces in GLF countries to make up for the loss of military power, especially rapid development in the UFSA and USSR. The Union of Everett will modify its projected military expansion as well to speed up our troop count. We also advise a joint effort between our technological nations to develop new, updated, advanced technologies to maintain a technological advantage over OIS, reducing our needs for troop count. As for the defense of the former FGC, I leave this in the hands of NATO. The FGC possesses a significant amount of NATO bases which can be used for both NATO and French defense forces." *'Chancellor Albert von Stauffenberg (Germany)': "With extreme opposition with the vote inside the OFAS we have kept our national army and will countinue to support the GLF and the PAFF. At the moment I do not clearly understand the situation in France and its overseas territories. The French Guiana is to remain as part of the French nation, no foreign forces will be allowed inside any of the OFAS territories at this ridculous moment, and if so shall be harsh retaliation." *'Representative Jacque Closseau (Franco-German Commonwealth): "'Current events are mandating not a dissolution, but a reorganization, within the FGC. Its entire government system is being redone so as to allow for more sovereignty within the FGC and maybe make way for additional members into its system. I don't understand why this is so hard for everyone to understand. I only see one here who does: my colleague von Stauffenburg of Germany, who were it not for the reforms would not even have a voice here. These are the types of sovereignty reforms we are making. The old system was too centralized for the current era. We are currently negotiating with the newly formed Union of Benelux for the incorporation of Belgium into the union. It, Germany, and France will become the backbone of this new system, each in a new untested form of supranational integration. We will continue testing new models of governance until our member states can be truely sovereign and united all at once. We will maintain a commitment to Europe, but only Europe and France's overseas territories. No more expeditionary missions outside of our jurisdiction, like Burma, Libya, or Madagascar. I don't know about Benelux or Germany, but Le Republique Francaise will only operate in Europe and in her own territories." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Based on your announcement, the world is under the impression that you have downgraded to a protectorate and have surrendered your military to PAFF control." *'Prime Minister Nathan Flech (Cascadia)': "Surrending your military to PAFF control is not appropriate. I am appreciative of Germany for keeping a national army, and to other OSF states that have dissolved their militaries, I call on them to reverse all decisions related to this. I refuse to defend the OFS because some of their members cannot be bothered to maintain even a simple military." *'Prime Minister Ann Nilsson' (Baltic Union): "Well, let's lower the level of criticism because it seems to have misunderstood the position of Monsieur Closseau. Changes in FGC does not mean a dissolution of the military unless a new way in the defense of Western Europe. Germany, France and the Union of Benelux will emerge from the ancient FGC with new points of view, specially in the military. France has decided to stay inside its borders and to abandon all international operations and we have to respect this decision. Probably Germany and Benelux have different points of view. De defense of Europe is not surrendered, it is only under restructuring." PAFF/NATO Joint Summit June 6th 2011 (Everett City, UoE) Regarding the German Republic's war against the NGE and NATO/PAFF intervention. *'Secretary of State Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Welcome all representatives to the Union of Everett at this joint meeting between the Planetary Alliance For Freedom and NATO. The current situation is Germany has launched an offensive against the New Germanic Empire in response to the NGE's invasion of Libya and establishment of the Kingdom of Libya. I first must announce the Union of Everett maintains a policy of neutrality at the moment. We are only interested in the stopping of supply of bio/chemical weapons to the Kingdom of Libya and in such manner have commenced a blockade of the Libyan Coast with our Security Alliance allies. In response to the Germanic War, we have established a no sail zone for NGE naval vessels to contain them to the Mediterranean Sea by establishing checkpoints at Gibraltar and the Suez Canal. Additional vessels will be arriving to the Mediterranean today and this week to aid in operations to stop the NGE from supplying Libya with biological and chemical weapons. In accordance with my President Spencer's commands, our demands twoards the NGE is a complete cease of supplies to the Kingdom of Libya of all bio/chem weapons and withdrawl of any bio/chem weapons already in Libya back out to the NGE. Additionally we maintain a stance that we will not be involved in combat unless bio/chem weapons are used against our German allies or any other nations." *'Minister of Foreign Affairs Sergei Lavrov (USSR)': "The USSR would be willing to enforce a no sail zone in the Black Sea for NGE vessels. The USSR will also send some naval vessels to assist in the no sail zone in the Mediterranean Sea for the NGE. If any WMDs are used against either Germany or the NGE the USSR will intervene." *'Minister of Foregin Affairs Markus Steinert (Germany)': "Germany will be transporting naval units trough NATO nations and into Turkish water terrirotries to then blockade the NGE's Bulgaria. We would like to ensure that we will use conventional weapons against the NGE, even fired with WMDs themselves we will not return with WMDs. We are here to squash NGE's leadership and military and provide a peaceful status to Europe once again, not to hurt the nations citizens. " *'Secretary of Foreign Affairs Samantha Hatcher (Allied States)': "The Allied States of America will continue to enforce the demilitarized zone between the Republic of Libya and the Kingdom of Libya. The New Germanic Empire has shown some hostilities near the zone and we are expecting, at worst, a few battles to take place. Should the New Germanic Empire fire at Allied States personnel, we will enter the war in full force, however, for now, we remain neutral." *'Minister of Foreign Affairs Cristina Björling (Baltic Union)': "In addition to the two contenders, it is possible that our nation is the most affected by this conflict as we maintain cordial ties with both nations. On the one hand we are allies of the German republic and on the other hand we have close economic and diplomatic ties with Bulgaria. Even now we believe it is possible for a diplomatic solution to the conflict and are willing to try as we have done in the past." **"However, what is at stake now is much more important to choose sides, the German Republic is a member of NATO and has relied on the existing treaties to require their partners and allies to participate in this war. We need to discuss if in accordance with our treaty we are obligated to help the German Republic. If so, we should enter the war or break the Alliance." **"My government asks PAFF to issue a condemnation resolution against the invasion of Libya by UFSA and NGE. The case of UFSA, a member of this organization, is even more despicable because it is a member of our organization and it is now common to see them invading countries. It requires the organization to take measures to prevent member states carry out such actions that discredit the organization." **"My government asks NATO and PAFF to urge UFSA and NGE to abandon their positions in Libya and leave control of the situation to an international coalition until Libya can hold free elections." *'Minister of Foreign Affairs Markus Steinert (Germany) ':" Germany has begun to inact its NATO treaty on the demands of peace and stability in Europe. All nations in NATO, please aid us in this time of war, its not a time for neutrality, its a time for justice and the insurance of future peace in Europe." *'Secretary of State Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Being that the German Republic was the initial aggressor in this war, the NATO treaties do not apply. It is at our discretion whether to provide support. The Union of Everett has no interest in a war with the NGE nor any interest in getting involved in conflict with Libya again. We are willing to support a condemnation of the NGE for it's interference in Libya and its attack and detainment of rebel allies. The Libyan rebels did not want our intervention on the ground. They asked for a coalition to provide air support. The UFSA and NGE are both in the wrong and should leave Libya, unite both sides and allow the Libyan citizens to elect in free, fair elections, their leadership and new government." *'Minister of Foreign Affairs Markus Steinert (Germany)': "I tell you madams and sirs of this world, would you be so kind to those who stockpile biological weapons inside they're country ready to be used against you, or stack up they're forces on our borders and build satellites made to destroy other nations from the sky? We helped the coalition going into Iraqistan with the Union of Everett, the attack on the Yarps, and supported the British in Falkland , yet everyone turns a blind eye on Germany when it comes high time. Don't apply your NATO treaties just because we took the first shot for the stability of Europe. Help your allies or watch them die. " *'Minister of Foreign Affairs Cristina Björling (Baltic Union)':"We dont want this war and we dont want to choose a side. With the current state of things the war could last a long time and a long war would be a dissaster for Europe in terme of human lifes, lost of infraestructure and weakening of the economy. You, the americans, thing that this matter is not you matter but remember that sooner or later you will find yourself also affected by this war. Both contenders are nations with whom you have strong economic ties (especially with the German republic) and a long war will affect your economy and also to the interests of your business." **"We need to act in order to stop this war. German Republic is represented here and we can ask them for a peace effort and I think that if NATO makes a clear announce that we will support German Republic this announce would force NGE to look for a diplomatic solution." *'Minister of Foregin Affairs Markus Steinert (Germany)': " Germany is currently looking for a end of war, today. Are actions were foolish and hasteful, we request a end to this war with the help of the Global community." *'Foreign Affairs Secretary Antonio Marconi (Europa)': "Europa fully supports peace processes between Germany and the NGE, and is willing to mediate. If PAFF finds it necessary for Europa to assist in enforcing the NGE's no sail zone, its naval and air forces at Lampedusa will be available" *'Secretary of State Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Being the German Republic has offered a ceasefire with the NGE and the NGE has rejected, we are willing to support NATO intervention. The Union of Everett is prepared to deploy droid forces and the Air Force to Germany to secure the German borders with naval support deployed to the Black Sea. Everett calls on the Soviet Union to aid in deploying its Black Sea fleet and air support. We also call for economic sanctions to force the NGE to agree to a ceasefire." **'Alexa Emilio Loper (UFSA Rep)': Dearest sir, with all do respect, many have lost their lives. Why can't we just all "get along"? So the NGE wants to fight, let them, but please. We need not add to the death toll of these people. With my up most respect, I ask you leave them be. *'Minister of Foreign Affairs Markus Steinert (Germany)': "Alexa, you talk about peace and then say to countinue a war, pick a side. We've known that we did an unreasonable thing to attack the NGE, and will work with NGE to rebuild both of our countries, I'd also like to thank the Union of Everett's kind actions and hope to see you in future talks over defense plans, and hopefully peace with NGE." *'Secretary General Anders Fogh Rasmussen (NATO)': "If we are agreed, NATO shall issue an official declaration of support for Germany and begin operations to mobilize peacekeeping forces to defend German borders from the NGE. A coalition fleet shall be organized to secure the Mediterranean. Should NATO forces come under attack, I expect we will also be in agreement that NATO will declare a state of war to defend Germany in combat." *'Secretary of State Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "With the permission of Germany, we are willing to deploy Mobile SDI vehicles in German cities to defend from missile attacks and aerial warfare, droids to the borders to aid peacekeeping and aircraft in over airspace to fend off NGE aircraft." *'Alexa Emilio Loper (UFSA Rep)': We must agree with the SDI Turrets, but still. This conflict can be resolved with talks of peace, not more warfare. The NGE has always been quick to retaliate in times like these, but I must urge you to stop this. In order to obtain peace, we must not fuel the fires that go against it. Please, I ask you to not intervene with this war any more than placing SDI Turrets. We are an organization of peace, and because the NGE has a stable government, we can still achieve peace through peacefully manners. Category:Future World Category:Organizations